Cookware coated with fluorocarbon polymers of various sorts has come into widespread use in recent years. Most housewives prefer to use such cookware in their kitchens, because food is less likely to stick to it than to uncoated cookware and because it is so easy to clean.
These fluorocarbon polymer coatings are ordinarily provided in various colors. The darker ones of these are generally satisfactory; but the lighter colors, especially white and unpigmented, tend to be discolored or gray because of carbonaceous residues of the various adjuncts and surfactants originally present in the compositions from which the coatings are derived.